


Stargazing

by lemoncrystals



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Pearl goes looking for Rose, only to find her on the beach looking up at the stars. Rose asks her to join her and fluff ensues.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing SU fanfiction so I hope it's ok!

“Rose?” Pearl called out upon stepping into the temple. Normally Rose would be residing in her room; however, she seemed to be absent as Pearl did not receive a response when beckoned. She figured that she must have been out again—out gazing at the humans and the life that the Earth had to offer like she usually did. Pearl made her way daintily out the temple; her feet settling on the grainy sand of the beach. Each step was a gentle crunch as she went out to scavenge for Rose.

“Rose?” Pearl called once more—no response.

_She couldn’t have gotten far_ , Pearl thought to herself. She really did not want to travel any further from the temple, knowing that she would most likely run into the humans. She couldn’t quite grasp the concept of Rose’s fascination with the humans. They didn’t live long, their forms were constantly changing, and had the need to supply themselves with the thing they called “food.” But, because of Rose, she tolerated them. She knew how much Rose appreciated life on Earth—plus she just loved to see that beautiful smile of hers and that laugh, oh, that precious laugh melted Pearl’s heart. Pearl vowed to protect Rose, to be her knight, but would rather adopt a different title. A title of endearment. _My Pearl_ just wasn’t enough; she needed more.

Pearl continued to roam across the sandy beach, taking in her surroundings. From the crisp, beach air to the gentle roar of the ocean waves to the twinkling stars that illuminated the dark, midnight sky. The stars look so different compared to Homeworld. They seem so calm and poised. They settled across the sky, allowing themselves to softly glow and twinkle every once in a while. Pearl never really took the time or rather considered looking up at the stars due to her duties as a Pearl and as Rose’s knight. She forgot the moments of peace due to how active Homeworld had become ever since the Rebellion. Sometimes she forgets to cherish the moments of serenity and for that, she thought she could just take this moment. Until something caught her eye.

While observing the stars, a gentle breeze passed through and there was a sudden flash of pink in the distance. Pearl pushed the strands of her hair back and walked towards that blur of pink. Upon closer inspection, she had discovered Rose sitting quietly on the sand, hands in her lap, and eyes towards the night sky. She seemed at peace and Pearl didn’t want to disturb her. She tried to turn back and make her way back to the temple but the sound of the sand under her feet caught Rose’s attention. Rose looked back—curls of pink hair slightly covering her face and still gently being tangled in the wind.

“Pearl…” she said in a sweet tone, “come join me.” She stretched her hand towards Pearl before Pearl hesitantly took it. Rose guided her to sit beside her and continued to hold her petite hand. Pearl felt her face flush when she realized that Rose hadn’t let go and quickly attempted to hide her blush when Rose turned towards her.

“Pearl, isn’t this nice? Just the two of us, here on Earth, together.” Rose gave Pearl’s hand a gentle squeeze, causing Pearl to jump slightly in her spot. Pearl was holding her translucent capelet to her cheeks as she turned to Rose in confusion.

“What do you mean? What about Garnet and Amethyst?” Rose chuckled softly before turning her gaze to the stars.

“No, Pearl. I mean…us. Here. Under the stars. Together. Alone.” She dragged out the last word and pushed a curl behind her ear. Pearl lowered the capelet slightly, still blushing a faint cyan.

“Um…I mean…I guess, it is nice. No having to worry about the Diamonds or the war. Just…us.” Pearl looked over at Rose.

“And the stars.” Rose added, turning her attention back to Pearl.

“Pearl? Did you know that we are just like the stars?”

“How so?” Pearl inched closer to Rose.

“There are so many stars sprinkled across space. Yet, each one is different and unique. No one star is alike.” She looks at Pearl. “Just like us. And just like you.” She gently placed a hand on Pearl’s cheek, causing Pearl’s face to deepen in shade.

“Just like the stars, you shine the brightest out of them all.” Rose gave a light chuckle and pulled Pearl in, giving her gem a light peck. “My Pearl.” Pearl felt her throat go dry and she squeaked out a faint “Rose.” Her face was still flushed a heavy cyan color and she felt a flutter in her gut. Her fingers trembled slightly as she placed her free hand on top of Rose’s that was still caressing her cheek.

“Rose, if I’m a star, then you’re the moon. Bigger and brighter than all the stars combined.” There was a hint of blush on Rose’s face before she started laughing. Pearl wasn’t sure if that was a good sign and thus felt ashamed for even making the comment. Before she could speak, Rose cupped Pearl’s face gently and pulled her in towards her, resting their foreheads together. Or rather Rose’s forehead and Pearl’s gem together. Their eyes fluttered open and they looked into each other—the sound of light breathing and the crashing of the waves filled the air between them. Rose spoke up, looking into Pearl’s baby blue eyes.

“Oh Pearl, my precious, adorable Pearl. How delighted I am to be with you.” Rose gave a gentle smile before allowing the two’s lips to connect for a moment. A moment that felt like forever to Pearl. Rose pulled away and was about to get up to leave before Pearl quickly grabbed ahold of her arms, nervously shouting out “Wait!” Rose looked at her and Pearl suddenly felt those flutters come back in waves. She gulped silently and slid her hands down Rose’s arms to intertwine their fingers together before she said “just a little longer…please.” Rose couldn’t help but smile and say “okay” as they leaned back in to kiss once more. Just a little longer as Pearl asked. Rose’s curls tickled Pearl’s nose but she paid no mind to it. She wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck, feeling the curls get tangled upon her fingers. She could feel Rose’s gem pushed up against her own belly—smooth and cool to the touch as opposed to the heat that radiated off of the Quartz. She could feel the silky fabric of her dress and the baby softness of her skin. She could feel her heart leaping for joy within her chest and was wondering if Rose’s was doing the same. Rose’s hands wrapped around Pearl’s petite waist—large, gentle hands clinging on yet still protecting her in a way. Fingers dragged along Pearl’s back, causing Pearl to shiver in delight. Rose took in Pearl’s slender frame and was amazed at how gentle yet tough the gem was. She was astounded by Pearl in general—how strong, smart, and sweet she was. She couldn’t believe she was all hers. From her adorable, peach hair to her little point of a nose; from her calloused hands to her soft lips that connected with hers. She really was unique—her little star.

Upon parting their lips, Rose couldn’t help but giggle. Her lipstick had transferred over to Pearl’s lips

“Oh stars, now your lips are as pink as mine!” Pearl blushed once more before saying,

“Guess I’m yours.” Rose huffed a bit.

“Oh Pearl, you’ve always been mine. My one and only Pearl.” They both laughed together, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Shall we head back to the temple?” Pearl shook her head.

“Just a little while longer, please.” Rose chuckled.

“Okay.”


End file.
